


Literary Analysis

by EHyde



Series: Literary Analysis [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/pseuds/EHyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie gives Sam a pep talk--and some information he didn't know he was missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literary Analysis

“Hey, Sam, uh—what’s up?” Charlie was surprised to get a call from Sam Winchester only two days after they parted company. Not that she didn’t expect to hear from the Winchesters again—the way things were going, she was sure they’d cross paths again someday—but it seemed to her like Sam wasn’t the type to call just for the sake of calling, and after the way that last case went … yeah, there wasn’t much chance they’d want her help on a hunt anytime soon.

“Listen, Charlie, I just—thank you.”

“What?” The way he said  _thank you_ , it sounded like  _goodbye_. “Are you in some kind of trouble? I could …” She probably couldn’t do anything.

“Am I in some kind of trouble?” Stupid question. “No more than the usual. The trials are—” He broke off. “I really mean it,” he said. “Thank you. For believing in me. You read the books—you know that no one in their right mind would want the fate of the world in my hands. But when you said you thought I could do it—it felt like you really meant it.”

“I did really mean it.” Charlie hesitated. “You know I’m not the only one who has faith in you.”

“Dean—he didn’t think I should attempt the trials,” Sam said. “He thought it should be him.”

“That’s ‘cause he’s trying to look out for his little brother,” Charlie said. “Not because he doesn’t think you can do it. Dean knows you’re strong, and he’s never given up on you. You do know that, right?”

“Look, I appreciate  _your_  confidence, but don’t—you’ve read the books. You know that’s not true.”

Charlie supposed that some of the scenes in question were open to interpretation (and she reminded herself once again that these were real people she was talking about; it wasn’t a literary analysis), but— _wait_ _._  “Sam—have  _you_  read the books?”

“I lived them, Charlie, I don’t  _want_  to read them.”

“No, but—there’s a scene, right before you free the devil. You get a voicemail from Dean.”

“I  _don’t_  want to talk about—”

“ _Listen,_  Sam.” Charlie took a deep breath. “What you heard—that wasn’t the voicemail Dean left. It was Zachariah being a dick. He changed what Dean said, to get you to go ahead and—Dean didn’t say that.”

Silence on the other end of the line. Finally, “What did he say?”

“I don’t have the exact quote down but—he apologized. He said you were family, and that nothing could change that. Um, the actual text is all online…”

No response.

“Sam?” Charlie began, when the silence had gone on too long. “You  _should_  read the books. ‘Cause—you’re the hero. I mean, Dean’s all dashing and heroic, but he’s not the one who’s cursed from birth, who’s destined for great evil but never gives up fighting for the side of good. I mean—you’re like the dragon reborn, or something.”

“The … what?”

“Er, nevermind.” Again, literary comparisons—probably a bad plan. “You know, trying to give advice to people based on what I read about them in what’s supposedly a work of fiction may be the most meta thing I’ve ever done? But the point is, you can do this.”

“Remind me to tell you a story sometime,” said Sam. “I think I can beat you on the meta front.” He paused. “Charlie?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”


End file.
